Doc Q
,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Doc Q's name and occupation are revealed. "Reaper" (English versions)|}}| jva=Naoya Uchida| eva= | }} One Piece Manga - Vol. 61 Chapter 595, Doc Q's name romanization is revealed. nicknamed is the Blackbeard Pirates' Doctor, though, ironically, he has a sick body and needs his horse, Stronger (who is just as sick) to get around.One Piece Manga and Anime Vol. 24 Chapter 223 and Episode 146, Doc Q appears for the first time on top of his horse, Stronger. Appearance Doc Q, like the rest of his crewmates, is a very large man and is always seen traveling on the back of his horse Stronger, who is, similarly, an unusually large horse. His nose is slightly longer than normal, his face appears always unshaven, and there are straight purple tattoos coming from his hairline to the corners of his eyes. He has long, curly, pale-blonde hair, and constantly has a pallid look about him. He is seen wearing a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat, and what appears to be a dark white hangman's noose around his neck. He would appear to wear a green turtleneck, and from under his coat sprouts what looks to be a brown robe, under which his hairy legs are visible. He has black, large-buckled shoes. On his back he carries a long, cylindrical bag, in which he keeps his scythe. His overall appearance resembles that of a stereotypical undertaker from Western fictions. Also, his pale skin, rather thin body, dark clothing, and use of a scythe is very similar to the typical Western image of a Grim Reaper; befitting of his epithet. As he is by his own admission very sick, this trait often shows on his expressions - Commonly showing some level of pain and exhaustion. Despite that, he also displays occasional smiles on matters he finds impressive. Personality Like the rest of his crew, Doc Q believes heavily in fate - Although, their views seem to center more on the belief of fortune and misfortune. Q seems to note when people are lucky or unlucky, and praises those with luck, while "pitying" the unlucky ones. However, he is not above changing his opinion should the circumstances prove otherwise, as seen when he notes Luffy to be "lucky" despite deeming him out of luck when Teach decided to target the Straw Hats. He is well-aware of his ailing body, but accepts it and even laughs about it.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 223 and Episode 146, Doc Q's personality and beliefs as displayed in Mock Town. Abilities and Powers As the doctor of the crew, Doc Q has the medical training to help them; though, he has yet to demonstrate any specific medical abilities. He also uses apples that have been mixed with explosives to give to his victims, although it is not known if he uses said apples for any combat applications. Doc Q was seen — along with Jesus Burgess — paddling their raft with fairly large paddles, suggesting that despite his illness, he still possesses some relative amount of strength.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 236 and Episode 152, Doc Q is seen using a row while on Blackbeard's raft. He was also able to quickly attack, along with the rest of his crew on his Captain's command, Whitebeard with his scythe, showing considerable speed despite his illness. In fact, as Blackbeard refuses to accept any weaklings into his crew — going so far as to reject Supernova Jewelry Bonney with a bounty of 140,000,000''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 595, Blackbeard calling Jewelry Bonney too weak to be part of his crew. — it stands to reason that Doc Q is more powerful than what he appears to be. Doc Q has been seen carrying around bags on his back. In present times, these bags are used to carry a scythe and are, unsurprisingly, named "scythe bags". During the group attack of the Blackbeard Pirates upon Whitebeard, he is seen using a double-bladed scythe, living up in appearances to his epithet of "Grim Reaper" (死神, Shinigami).One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 576, Doc Q is shown to use a scythe as his weapon. Despite his illness, he has also shown himself to have superhuman endurance: taking a direct hit from Sengoku's shockwave in Buddha-form, then standing up with only a small amount of trouble. History Past Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Doc Q and the entire crew attacked Drum Island forcing the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Mock Town He meets Luffy, Zoro, and Nami during the Jaya Arc, while in Mock Town. After the Straw Hats help him get back on his horse, he offers Luffy an apple from the basket he is carrying. Unbeknownst to Luffy, Doc Q had been offering explosive apples to other pirates in Mock Town, who would then explode once they ate it. Luckily for Luffy, he picks a dud, and Doc Q tells him he is very lucky before riding off.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 223 and Episode 146, Doc Q meets Luffy for the first time. Strangely, he is seen rowing on Blackbeard's ship, even though his body is supposedly sick and weak. Banaro Island While plundering a town on Banaro Island Van Augur read about the incident with the Straw Hats at Enies Lobby. Laffitte mentions the Sea Train and the fact that Water 7 was nearby. Doc Q then agreed that the Straw Hat Pirates were an unlucky bunch. This would later be proven false by the sudden arrival of Ace. Later on he, alongside the rest of his crew, stood on the side lines while watching the fight between Blackbeard and Ace.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 441 and Episode 325, Doc Q watches from a distance the battle between Ace and Blackbeard. Impel Down Arc While Luffy was rioting in Level 4, Doc Q arrived at Impel Down along with his captain and crew. They have shown obvious hostility and have forced their way into the great prison. Their objective in visiting the prison, uninvited, appears to have been to get strong crew members from level 6, Blackbeard said that it is something that will shake the world to its core. Furthermore they stated that Luffy was a very lucky kid.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 544 and Episode 446, Doc Q repeats to Luffy that he is very lucky upon their encounter in Impel Down. After exchanging words with Impel Down's mass breakout army, Doc Q and the rest of the crew are caught and poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief Guard Shiliew, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 56 Chapter 549 and Episode 452, Doc Q and the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates are given the antidote for Magellan's poison. Marineford Arc Doc Q and his horse Stronger are spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates on the execution platform where they were watching the events that unfold on the battlefield. Currently he and the others came to Marineford because they wanted to witness Whitebeard's death. He then joined his crew in striking Whitebeard, slashing him with his double-bladed scythe. After Whitebeard dies, Doc Q assists his fellow crewmates in covering Whitebeard's body in a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he begins to demonstrate his powers. Doc Q and the other Blackbeard Pirates are then attacked by a shockwave created by Sengoku in his Buddha form. He later leaves with the crew when Shanks arrives at Marineford.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 580, Doc Q together with the rest of the Blackbeard Pirates leave Marineford. Post War Arc Weeks later, the crew makes their move in the New World, taking out Jewelry Bonney in the process. While the crew is seen bickering amongst each other, Doc Q speaks of heavenly gods and destiny. The Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction, due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines, to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battle ship. The crew is alerted by Van Augur that the battle ship has arrived, but not for trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the deal won't happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested. Translation and Dub Issues His nickname is , which means "god of death" or "grim reaper". Trivia *Doc Q shares several similarities to the fourth horseman, "Death", of the biblical figures "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse" mentioned in Christianity. In many illustrations of what "Death" may look like, he is described as a gaunt figure who rides a sickly and pale (or gray) horse while wielding a scythe much like the grim reaper. *Doc Q's name may also be a reference to Doc Holliday, a renowned fighter for his involvement in the Gunfight at the O.K. Corral. A dentist by trade, Doc Holliday spent the greater part of his adult life battling the dehabilitting illness of tuberculosis. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists